


【娜俊】虚假兄弟

by biegaosuyoushou



Category: biegaosuyoushou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegaosuyoushou/pseuds/biegaosuyoushou





	【娜俊】虚假兄弟

黄仁俊坐在桌子上，仰着头任罗渽民在自己脖子处亲吻、舔舐，因教室的桌椅过于老旧，随着两人的动作不断发出吱扭的声响，在放学后寂静的教室中格外刺耳。

罗渽民一边解着黄仁俊衬衫的扣子，一边挑着眉去寻黄仁俊，看见的就是黄仁俊随意仰起的脸上满是享受的表情，甚至愉悦的连眼睛都细微眯了起来。

 

罗渽民第一次将黄仁俊抵在二楼拐角亲吻时，他们重组的父母就坐在楼下。  
虽然第一次见面时确实是被黄仁俊秀气的面孔晃了下神，但罗渽民倒也没有多喜欢他这个白得来的哥哥，再好看能好看的过自己吗。

只不过是对重组家庭暗含的不满，在躁动无处发泄的荷尔蒙推进下，转换成了对黄仁俊略带调戏侮辱性质的亲密动作。

本想着黄仁俊会狠狠推开自己，然后慌张的质问自己，再之后就胆小的避着自己。  
谁曾想黄仁俊按着自己的后脑更进一步的加深了这个吻，濡湿的舌尖灵巧的搅弄着罗渽民的唇舌，倒是后来者居了上。

罗渽民被黄仁俊扯着头发强行分开，只见黄仁俊不在意般的轻舔了下嘴唇，顺手给罗渽民整理了下衣领，像个没事人一样下了楼，还能听见他乖巧的给自己爸爸打招呼。

两个都是具有实践精神的人，当晚罗渽民就溜进了黄仁俊的房间，从此一发不可收拾。

 

罗渽民一颗接着一颗解开黄仁俊的衬衫，胸前裸露出的白皙皮肤上还残留着未消退的点点红痕，罗渽民低头亲吻黄仁俊的锁骨，带着温热的鼻息喷洒在黄仁俊身上，气氛突然温和平静地让黄仁俊心慌。

黄仁俊也俯身亲吻着罗渽民的脖颈，终于在黄仁俊咬上喉结的时候，罗渽民放弃了温吞的动作。

一把将黄仁俊从课桌上抱了下来，宽松的校裤轻轻一扯就落在了地面上，罗渽民环抱着黄仁俊，顺着腰窝向下朝黄仁俊身体的最深处探去。

罗渽民不仅在下身动作着，偏偏还不肯放过黄仁俊的上身，借着拥抱的动作轻咬黄仁俊敏感的耳廓，炙热的气息冲进黄仁俊的耳道，引得黄仁俊浑身打颤。

罗渽民的手指在黄仁俊身后轻戳、摩擦，隐秘之地在情欲的催化下变得潮湿泥泞，黄仁俊边倚在罗渽民身上轻哼，边摇晃着腰部配合着扩张的节奏，任手指在自己体内搅动，时不时还会剐蹭到敏感点，刺激的菊穴微微收缩。

黄仁俊感觉自己像一只得不到满足的兽，雌伏在罗渽民带来的情欲下，等待着罗渽民的饲养。

穴口突兀地被性器贯穿，黄仁俊瞬间弹起了背，像只被惊到的猫，却又被罗渽民强硬的按着腰向肉刃坐下，直劈开到最深处。

黄仁俊感觉自己整个人都被钉在了罗渽民的性器上，嘴里止不住的发出呻吟。

罗渽民一手搂住黄仁俊的腰轻轻摩擦，另一只手按捏着黄仁俊脖颈处的软肉，安抚着黄仁俊等待他适应。

缓缓动作了几下，见黄仁俊稍微适应了之后，罗渽民便开始大开大合地操弄起来，激烈凶猛地仿佛要将啪啪作响的囊袋也挤进去一般。

性器一下一下向小穴的敏感点处撞击，时不时还压着敏感点捻磨，直把黄仁俊的穴肉干到松软的不行，两个人的交合处烟出一片黏腻。

就这样，罗渽民还要不停揉捏着黄仁俊丰满的臀肉，将黄仁俊向自己下体按去。  
甚至还会挑黄仁俊意乱情迷的时候，拍打黄仁俊的臀尖，刺激的黄仁俊不自主的向前挺身，同时收缩菊穴，带给罗渽民更紧致温柔的触感，舒服的罗渽民发出低沉的喘息。

而这喘息仿佛炽热的火焰，经由黄仁俊的耳朵直达大脑，一路炙烫，直至彻底烧断了黄仁俊脑中那根名为理智的线，破碎的呻吟和低哼源源不断的溜出。

罗渽民比黄仁俊稍高点的个子在这会就显出了好处，黄仁俊要垫着点脚才能承受住罗渽民的顶撞，偏偏在欲望的扰乱下，早已软了身子，能勉强站住都不错了，只能由着罗渽民越进越深。

罗渽民这会还不停的在黄仁俊耳边低声絮语道，

“哥哥，舒服吗？”

“哥，你咬的我好紧啊。”

“哥，你好骚啊。”

床笫之间的荤话勾的黄仁俊性致越发高涨，配合着罗渽民的动作也愈发大胆。

伴随着罗渽民不断加重的进出动作和黄仁俊愈发放浪形骸的呻吟，两人的情绪与欲望都到达了顶峰，猛的一个突进，黄仁俊体内的性器抵着穴心射出了液体，与此同时黄仁俊也一同迎来了高潮，满足感促使着黄仁俊的脚尖都蜷缩了起来。

 

激烈的情事过后，教室又重新归于寂静，只剩下两人还带着暧昧色彩的喘息。

罗渽民低头看着力竭仰坐在凳子上的黄仁俊，过于猛烈的情事甚至让黄仁俊的眼角带上了泪光，罗渽民不受控制的俯下了身低头亲吻上黄仁俊的嘴角.......

性爱中的黄仁俊好像是比自己要好看一些。


End file.
